First Real Kiss
by Devers18
Summary: When Kurt receives a mysterious text from Blaine, he can't help but investigate. He had always had a strong sense of curiosity, especially when it involved Blaine.


**_Hi guys. I know a lot of you are waiting for me to update my Grey's fic, and I'm working on it, I really am. It's just that I had this idea and ran with it. Sorry if it's OOC, but it's nothing really that great. Anyways! This is set after Silly Love Songs and before Blame It On The Alcohol. So, yep._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kurt had gotten a text at around 8 P.M. that night from Blaine asking him if he would meet him in the music room later on. Of course, Kurt had no idea what this strange meeting was about, but that didn't stop him from going anyways. He had always had a strong sense of curiosity, and it usually got him into trouble. Hopefully Blaine wasn't doing anything against school rules, because not only would it get Kurt in trouble, but also Blaine. Kurt wouldn't be able to stand the guilt of getting his friend in trouble because Blaine wanted to do something sweet for him. It would truly tear his heart up.

At about quarter until eight, Kurt started to make his way to the music room. There were butterflies in his stomach and a mild case of panic growing in the back of his brain. Not that it mattered much anyways. Approaching the room in question, Kurt could hear a guitar playing, followed soon by Blaine's voice. Kurt paused outside the room, just listening to his crush play. It wasn't a widely popular song, but when Kurt had first meet Blaine he had been introduced to it. It was called "Your Song" from Secondhand Serenade. Blaine had expressed that he wanted to sing it to someone special one day, considering that it was one of his favourite songs.

After the introduction, Blaine set his guitar down and sighed. Kurt could hear him get up and start pacing up and down the wooden floor. He wondered what could make him so nervous, and decided not to wait any longer. Knocking on the door gently, Kurt opened it slowly and his breath caught.

The room had been transformed since that afternoon's Warbler practice. There were white lights hanging from the ceiling as the only form of light in the room. The curtains had been pulled back to reveal the stars in the sky behind them, and a few candles were lit. The table in between the sofas had been moved away in order to have a little picnic set up in its place. But, while all of that was romantic and truly stunning, it was Blaine himself that made Kurt's breath catch. He was standing in the middle of the room in a pair of black slacks, white dress shirt and dark purple tie. His hair hadn't been gelled into place.

Blaine turned around and smiled nervously at Kurt. Holding his hands out and shrugging a little he asked, "Well, what do you think?" Kurt was still trying to get over how gorgeous Blaine looked in the current setting to answer. Unfortunately, Blaine took that as Kurt not liking it. "Is it over the top? I mean, I told you that I wasn't good at romance, so this was my best shot at it," Blaine explained, a hand going to back of his head. He looked at Kurt with a look the pleaded him to say something. _Anything. _Even him yelling that the decorations was tacky and this was a bad idea would have been okay with him.

After what seemed like ages, Kurt smiled and said, "This is amazing. I can't believe that you did this for me. But, I have to ask. What's the occasion?"

Even in the dim light, Kurt could see Blaine blush. "Um, well. I was thinking about what you said, around Valentine's Day? Well, I was thinking about that, and I realized that you were right," Blaine said with a weak smile.

"Right about what?" Kurt couldn't resist asking.

"About there being something _more. _I don't know if you can call it love, but I know that it's something," Blaine said. "I wanted to do something to make up for it, and this was the only thing I could think of."

Kurt smiled weakly. "You didn't have to do all of this. Just talking to me would have been sufficient," Kurt chuckled, walking toward Blaine whilst trailing his fingers along the sofa's arm.

"I just wanted to show you that I wasn't completely horrible at romance," Blaine mumbled, looking down.

"It's perfect. You're _perfect _at romance," Kurt joked, smiling widely. Blaine smiled back at him, laughing at the joke.

There was a moment where the two of them stood there, just staring at each other with their classic look of wonder. Other members of the Warblers knew that look very well by now. It wasn't until a minute later that Blaine looked away and said, "There was something else that I wanted to do for you, but I don't know if I should do it. The last time that I did this for someone, I got rejected."

"You don't have to sing to me if you don't want," Kurt said. Blaine looked up at him with a look that clearly stated 'how did you know?' Kurt shrugged a little. "I heard you playing before I came in. I think I found a new favourite song," Kurt admitted, blushing a bit.

Blaine looked stunned for a minute before smiling slightly. "I guess that just leaves one more thing," Blaine mumbled, taking a step in closer to Kurt. He put his hand on the side of Kurt's face and cupped it, causing the younger of the two Warblers to catch his breath again. Gently Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's, pulling away slowly after a few seconds. "I wanted to give you your first _real _kiss."


End file.
